


Six-Drink Wash

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Five drink wash, M/M, Some sexy stuff but nothing too graphic or much, a splash of angst, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, by fluffy, like a hand job or blow job, these two shows own my soul, wash gets so drunk, wedding prep and panic, weddings!, yes I got the idea from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Their wedding is upon them and Tucker finds out from Carolina that Wash is a lightweight but has yet to get past five drinks.Tucker plans to remedy that.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It started with a late night talk. Tucker couldn’t sleep, his upcoming wedding taking over his mind. He was in the mess hall when he saw Carolina there with a cup of tea and blood shot eyes.

“Oh hey. Can’t sleep either?” She wiped her eyes quickly before answering. “Uh no. Just had some bad dreams.” She sipped her tea before adding, quickly. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Tucker shrugged as he sat down, can of soda in hand. “Wasn’t gonna. I’m not a therapist.”

After a few minutes of silence she started talking. Telling Tucker all of the good memories she had with project freelancer. It eventually lead to one night in project freelancer that went down in legend; Wash drunk off of five drinks at a party they had without the directors permission to have such an activity.

She smiled sadly. “It was fun. Made us feel like kids again. York brought in all the alcohol and of course, since Wash was the youngest of us, they got him drunk first.” Tucker grinned. “Wash? Drunk? You can’t be serious.” Carolina smiled. “Dead serious. He’s a bit of a lightweight but will never admit it. After three drinks he was even starting sparing sessions with Maine.” “So what’s he like when he’s drunk?”

Carolina grinned. “Well depends, we talking two drink Wash or five drink wash?” “Wait, you have drink levels for this?” “Yep. One drink, wash is a little spacey but claims he’s fine. Two drinks and he’s loud.” “I can make him loud, bow chicka bow wow.”

She rolled her eyes. “Not loud like that, I mean if you tell him something you don’t want heard, do not tell him, once he’s had two drinks, he will accidentally scream it to everyone near you.” “Still hilarious.”

Carolina chuckled. “Three drinks and he’s dancing his ass off. Four drinks and he’s a total horn dog. And five drinks is what I told you about him wanting to start fights with Maine, who was the Meta.” Tucker’s eyes went wide. “Shit.” “Yeah. Five drinks is overly-confidant and will need babysat so he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“What about six drinks?” Carolina smiled. “That hasn’t happened. Since then he hasn’t drunk with us when we had it. Think the hangover scared him off.” “We gotta find out what six drink Wash is now.” Carolina shrugged as she got up. “You’re wedding is in a week. Seems the perfect time to try that.”

After that Tucker made it his mission at the reception to get six drinks into wash. What was six drink Wash like? He’s gotta know.

The week went by in a too fast-too slow blur, getting everything prepared with Kimball and Donut and Wash, making sure the tuxes Kimball ordered them came in on time, rings as well but one thing was, ironic for an army, they had a hard time shipping in a priest to officially marry them.

With this problem they went to Kimball. Wash was nearly begging her in panic. His wedding was in three days and there’s no one to actually marry them. “Please, do you know anyone that is able to do that?” Kimball smiled. “Yes. I am.”

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “You can?” “Yes. I became ordained for not only marriage but also last rites. I assumed getting a priest or rabbi out here would be too much of a pain so I became ordained. And yes, I’d be honored to marry you two.” Wash smiled, letting out of a breath in relief. “Thank you so much.” “It’s no problem, why don’t you two relax these next few days while Carolina, myself and Donut take care of the rest of this wedding.”

Tucker held washs hand tightly. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go babe, I could use a nap.” Wash gave him a look as they walked out of the war room. “A nap? It’s not even noon.” “Yes. A nap.” Tucker said as he gently pushed his future husband down the hall and to their bunk.

Grif kept rolling his eyes as Donut kept going on about flowers and music and anything else a proper wedding would have as they helped set up the mess hall for the reception, Donut hanging all the flowers and fabrics and anything else that looked fancy while Grif set up the tables and chairs.

That he technically can’t have.

Because Wash is a “second chance” case and Tucker is an ambassador for the aliens because of junior, the UNSC is paying and basically handing them anything they need for the wedding because it makes the UNSC look accepting and generous on many levels.

But because Grif and Simmons don’t fall into either of those categories they just get Kimball and two rings, no fancy wedding and reception. Call him bitter but he thinks he and Simmons deserve this kind of wedding as well.

“Oh I wonder what their first dance song will be? There’s so many choices!”

“I wonder what their vows will be like. Fluffy and romantic or to blunt and to the point? But knowing Tucker he’s probably gonna add in a dirty joke. Oh but that would be so funny!”

Grif huffed, nearly throwing the table down. “Shut up donut. I’m sick of hearing you talk about it!” Donut frowned from his spot on the ladder. “Sorry. I’m just excited.” “Well be excited quietly.”

Simmons came in with Kimball as Grif had his outburst. Simmons walked up to him, seeing his lover was upset with something. “Uh everything ok? Something wrong?”   
Then Grif snapped. Again.

“Something wrong? Like how we apparently don’t deserve an actual wedding but they do?! Or the fact Donut won’t shut the fuck up about it?! I’m sick of hearing about it! I get it, they’re perfect and deserve the perfect wedding and-“ He stopped himself, feeling his eyes water quickly and a lump grow in his throat. Before Simmons could comment or help he quickly ran out of the room.

Kimball sighed. “I’m sorry. If I could give you and Simmons the same wedding I would.” Simmons nodded. “I know. I didn’t think not having this kind of wedding would bug him so much. I better talk to him.” Donut walked over to them looking worried. “Is Grif ok? I didn’t mean to upset him.” Kimball talked to Donut as Simmons followed the oath Grif took. “I’m sure he’s fine, it wasn’t you, just the situation.”

Simmons got to their bunk, hearing crying on the other side. He was never sure how to handle Grif when he was emotional. He always hid those kind of feelings away, pretends they don’t exist so trying to help him is near impossible.

He knocked on the door and the crying quickly stopped. “Uh Grif, it’s me. Just..wanted to talk.” It was nearly a full minute before the door opened. Simmons heart sank when he saw the tear tracks and red eyes, his thick waves pulled back. “What do you want?” Simmons?” “Can I come in? I mean it is our bunk.” Grif rolled his eyes and moved away to let him in.

Simmons closed the door as Grif crosses his arms. Grif sighed. “What did you want to talk about?” “Just what you were ranting about that, you seemed really upset about this wedding.” “Well it’s fucking bullshit.” Simmons was about to talk but Grif interrupted him.

“But not for them. I mean Tucker and Wash are great.” “But the whole wedding is bullshit. Because we can’t have that?” Grif was quiet, looking away from him.

Simmons frowned, walking closer. “I didn’t think you’d get upset because we can’t have a huge, traditional wedding.” “It’s just…growing up we never had luxuries. We never went to any weddings or events and that’s one of the things I really wanted.” “Family parties?” “I guess, yeah. I’m not super romantic but I’d love to show everyone, properly that you’re mine.” Simmons let out a breath with a small smile. “I mean I guess that would be nice.”

He reached out, holding his boyfriends hands. Simmons raised an eyebrow, getting an idea. Grif knew that look. “What you thinking about?” “I think I have an idea. But you have to trust me.” “Ok, yeah. I trust you.”

The wedding day was upon them and Wash was a nervous wreck. He and Tucker were separated until the ceremony. He’s never gone to a wedding and never thought he would be the one to get married, hell he thought he’d be dead by now but he miraculously isn’t and is actually marrying the last person he thought he’d end up with.

He had his tux on, grey with a yellow vest and tie while Tucker had a similar one but his was black with a teal vest and tie. Carolina had them make the tuxes their armor colors which he would never admit, loved.

Carolina came in his bunk, her nicest clothing on which was a formal dress that went to her knees and a pair of flats. She smiled at him. “You look amazing in a tux.” Wash blushed. “Thanks.” She held two roses, handing him one . “Here. Donut demands we carry these down the aisle.”

Wash sighed. “Isn’t this all a bit..much?” “Maybe but we get a free party out of it.” “Yeah, curtsy of the UNSC. I’m not sure if I approve of their reasoning.” “From what I hear Grif agrees with you but no more time to talk, we gotta get you married.” He took a deep breath. “Ok. Let’s do this.”

Kimball was at the arch that was made up, bible in hand as everyone was dressed nice as possible, Grif sitting down in his nice shirt and pants that he had to dig out storage, arms crossed. Simmons nudged him. “Hey, trust me, ok?” “You keep saying that.” Simmons just stayed quiet, holding his hand.

The music started as Tucker came out from behind the arch with shaking hands; Donut helping him with a smile. “You look great! No reason to be nervous!” “Dude, it’s my fucking wedding, of course I’m going to be nervous.” “Yes but you forget, Wash loves you, he wouldn’t be marrying you if he didn’t.” Tucker smiled. “True.” Kimball cleared her throat. “It’s time guys. Donut, could you sit down.” He nodded, quickly moving to his seat.

Carolina has her elbow wrapped with Washs. He sighed shakily. “Here we go.” Carolina smiled.

He has to admit, Donut and everyone that helped make the main part of the base look amazing with the decorations the UNSC sent. But his thoughts ended there as he saw Tucker waiting at the end of the aisle with Kimball and suddenly everything became real.

This was really happening.

His anxiety almost got the best of him until Tucker held out his hand for him. Once the skin of his hand touched his own his anxiety was quieter as tucker smiled at him.

Kimball started with a smile. “We are gathered here today-“ “um excuse me.” Simmons said as he stood. Grif hissed at him. “What the fuck are you doing?” Kimball was a bit surprised as well. Tucker and Wash looked at him as well.

Kimball cleared her throat. “Yes Simmons? Is there an issue?” “No, I just have a question: can you marry Grif and myself as well? Along side Tucker and Wash?”

Wash gave them a look. “Are you piggy backing off our wedding?” Tucker chuckled. “Keeping it classy.” Kimball recalled how upset Grif was when he found out he wouldn’t have had the same grand wedding as Tucker and Wash, she knew why Simmons was asking. She nodded with a small smile. “It’s no trouble at all, as long as the soon-to-be-wedded doesn’t mind.” Tucker looked at wash. “What do you say?” Wash sighed but smiled. “Sure. Come on up here you guys.”

Grif was in shock, blushing deeply as Simmons turned to him with a smile, holding his hand out. “I don’t have a ring yet but we’ll still be official.” Grif could only nod as he took his hand, letting him lead him it really small alter. Donut was gasping. “A double wedding?! This is too good!”

Kimball smiled. “Alright. We are gathered here today to bear in witness the coming together of Lavernius Tucker and David Washington. Along side Dexter Grif and Richard Simmons.”

Kimball faces Tucker and wash. “Lavernius Tucker, Do you take David Washington to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?” Tucker smiled, holding Washs hands. “I do.” Kimball turned to wash. “And do you David Washington take Lavernius Tucker to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?” Wash nodded before replying with his own smile. “I do.”

Kimball nodded. “Good.” She turned to Simmons and Grif. “Dexter Grif, do you take Richard Simmons to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?” Grif felt his eyes water, unable to believe that Simmons had the balls to piggy back off of their friends wedding. It honestly made him love him even more. “I do.” “And do you Richard Simmons take Dexter Grif to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?” Simmons smiled, holding Grifs hands tightly. “I do.”

Kimball smiled. “Ok. Then by the power vest in me, Chorus and the UNSC, I now pronounce you all husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Tucker leaned in, holding Washs face gently as their lips touched. Wash smiled into the kiss as everyone clapped and cheered, Donut taking a thousand pictures.

It was about the same for Simmons and Grif but Grif had deepened the kiss just a little in his emotions, holding Simmons tightly, arms wrapped around his neck before Simmons had to pull away with a chuckle before both couples walked back down the aisle.

He walked outside the door and into empty mess hall, Tucker was laughing. “I can believe you actually did that Simmons.” Grif smiled. “I can’t either. When did you grow a pair like that?” Simmons was blushing but grinning, holding Grifs hand tightly. “I couldn’t take you being so upset so I did something about it.”

Wash frowned softly at Grif. “I heard about your outburst. If it helps, I don’t fully approve how the wedding is happening either. Just using us to look good.” Grif nodded. “Exactly! It’s bullshit!” Tucker wrapped an arm around Wash. “But we did get a free, actual wedding out of it so let’s just count our blessings. Now, time to party!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write. A bit of a small smutty scene in this chapter.

  
The reception was properly started. Music was pumping, food was everywhere and best of all, the newlyweds got free drinks for the whole night. Most drinks just being .50 or $1.00 but going toward a charity.

Tucker grabbed two vodka shots from a sever, handing one to wash. “Here. A toast.” Wash took it carefully. “You know I’m not really a drinker.” “I know but it’s a special occasion. I mean, what’s a more special occasion than our wedding?” Wash smiled but sighed. “Fine but I’m not getting wasted. Just one drink.” Tucker held out his shot glass. “To us.” Wash smiled, clinking the small shot glasses together. “To us.”

They took the shot with Wash making the best face, Tucker nearly spat out his vodka from laughing. Once he swallowed, feeling the pleasant burn of the alcohol while Wash gasped after he swallowed. “Oh my god, did I drink nail polish remover?” Tucker laughed, putting his glass down. “Never had vodka?” “Nope.”

After that they snuggled in their chairs against each other for a few minutes. While leaning his back against Tucker’s chest he saw Grif and Simmons doing the same at the same newlywed table as them. “Did Grif and Simmons get married too?” Tucker chuckled. “Yeah, they piggy backed off our wedding, remember?” Wash snorted with a smile. “Oh yeah. Duh.”

“Seems that vodka is taking affect.” Wash chuckled. “I’m a bit of a lightweight.” Tucker grinned, already preparing for the other drinks. “I can see that babe.”

Tucker let a few more minutes go by before getting another set of vodka shots. “Care for a drink?” He said as he handed the shot to Wash. Wash looked at it suspiciously but took it. “Ok. Just one more.” They both downed the shots, Tucker laughing as Wash made the funniest face when the vodka hit his tongue.

When he swallowed it seems to already take affect as he placed the shot glass on the table and went into two-drink wash who was loud. “Goddamn that’s hard to swallow!” Tucker heard Grif laughing a small distance away from them, all eyes near them staring in disbelief.

He would have laughed too if he hadn’t shouted it into his ear. He rubbed his ear with a wince. “Jesus, indoor voices babe.” Wash laughed, looking well on his way to drunk. “Sorry, I have a hard time controlling the volume when I get tipsy.” “I see that.”

Wash sat up suddenly. “We should congratulate Grif and Simmons! Com’on!” Tucker was then promptly pulled from his spot at the table to further down the table were Grif and Simmons sat, snuggled against each other, Simmons arm around Grifs shoulder as Wash and Tucker walked over.

Grif was nearly laughing at how drunk Wash already was. Wash was grinning as he stopped. “Congrats guys! You guys seriously deserved it.” Simmons smiled weakly. “Thanks.” “And good for you for having the balls to piggy back off my wedding. And for showing those people at UNSC and their bullshit!You deserve this same kind of wedding!” Tucker tried to get him to keep his voice down. “Wash, indoor voices.”

Grif held up His shot glass of whiskey. “Damn straight!” He gave one to Wash as they both clinked the glasses together, Wash downing the shot with a gasp. “Damn. I feel so floaty.”

Grif chuckled. “You look floaty.” Simmons gave him a look. “What does that even mean?” “It means he looks drunk, but you’ve never been drunk so you wouldn’t know.” “Excuse me if I value my liver.” Grif gave him a look. “One drink won’t kill you, it’s our fucking wedding.” “Technically it’s Tucker and Washs wedding-“ “Which we piggy backed off of-“

Tucker guided Wash away when Kesha featuring Pitbull came on, “ timber.” And Tucker remembered Carolinas drink scale, three drink Wash is all dance as he started pulling Tucker to the dance floor. “Oh my god, I love this song!”

Tucker laughed. “Do you even know this song?”Nope!”   
Tucker was happy they left their jackets on their chairs as Wash started taking his tie off while he was dancing.

After five songs Tucker had to take a break, not able to keep up with three drink wash who has been dancing for fifteen minutes.   
Carolina took over dancing with him, laughing when he started singing, badly to the spice girls. She hasn’t seen him so happy in a long time, it was good to see.

She went to the bar, leaving him alone with Caboose and other guests. She put down a $1 for the bar tender. “A jagerbomb please.” The bartender nodded as he prepared the drink.

Carolina looked out at the dance floor and saw Cabbose spinning Wash around like Jack did with rose in the titanic movie. She laughed watching it. The drink was ready and she grabbed it.

She made her way to Wash and handed him the shot. “Here, I got a drink for you.” Wash grinned, grabbing it. “It isn’t vodka is it?” “Nope. Jagerbomb.” Wash drank it down and smiled. “Way better than vodka.”

After a few more minutes of dancing Wash made his way off the dance floor, Tucker was sitting by the table that had Carolinas helmet, talking to church.

Tucker was mid-sentence when Wash ungracefully sat on Tucker’s lap. Tucker grinned. “Whoa, Hey, this is a surprise visit. Thought you’d be on the dance floor all night.” Wash started kissing his neck. “Found something else I’d rather be on all night.” Church just stared. “Four drinks?” Tucker nodded, gasping. “Yeah, four drinks. Ok, com’on babe.”

Tucker managed to get he and Wash into the hallway and into the bathrooms, locking the door. As soon as it locked Wash had him pinned to the door, invading his mouth and grinding against him. Tucker melted into it but knew he had to at least try to stop this. He gently pushed him away. “Uh babe, don’t you want to stop and get some water or something?”

Wash was panting and Tucker could feel him hard against his thigh. “I have something else I’d rather swallow.” Tucker groaned. Carolina was not joking. Four drink wash is a total horndog and a huge dirty talker.

He suddenly felt Wash undoing the nice tux pants and vest and getting down on his knees. If tucker wasn’t hard (or worried of how Wash will feel about this in the morning) he was now.

He really tried to push Wash away without upsetting him or hurting him. “Wash..babe, I love your idea but maybe you should have some water-“ Wash just gave a glare before he brought Tucker’s boxers down and swallowed his dick whole.

Tucker cried out, hands going into Washs hair. “Oh god..ok. This is happening.” Wash bobbed a bit before pulling off, lips red and wet and staring at Tucker. “I want you to fuck my face. Use me.” He said before diving back in and deep throating him, bobbing his head.

Tucker decided to try to compromise. He moaned, shuddering as his hips moved on their own, holding Washs hair, keeping control of himself. They’ve never tried “face fucking” let alone talk about it but obviously he must have been thinking of it if he’s bringing it out now but he doesn’t want to hurt him so it takes all the control he has to not completely lose himself.

He felt the familiar coil in his gut, groaning as he tried to push Wash off, give him the signal that he was going to come but Wash just hallowed his cheeks and added suction and Tucker cried out, griping Washs hair harder than he wanted as he came down his throat.

Tucker was gasping through it, watching Wash swallow it all before lifting off, a little dribble of cum on his lips. Tucker groaned, lifting him up and crashing his lips to his, pining him against the sink counter. Wash smirked against his lips, arms wrapped tightly around him. “I haven’t come yet. Think you could help with that?”

Tucker grinned, suckling at his throat. “I think I can do something.” Tucker brought his hand to Washs fave. “Get it nice and wet for me.” Wash gave a coy look before taking the hand and licking up the palm before suckling each digit.

While Wash did that Tucker managed to get his pants undone enough to bring out Washs leaking cock. He groaned when Wash sucked a little too hard on his middle finger. He took it away gently. “Thanks babe. I’ll take it from here.” Wash grinned, suckling his neck, leaning against him as Tucker brought his hand to Washs cock, starting to stoke him nice and slow, thumbing the head.

Wash groaned, relaxed against his husband as Tucker strokes him nice and steady. “Hhhmmm…Tucker..” Tucker kissed his head as he continued to stroke him. “Just let it go. I got you.” Wash came quicker than normal, gasping in Tucker’s arms, his come dripping down his husbands fingers.

Tucker got the two of them cleaned up and presentable, walking out of the bathroom with Wash who was between grinning and smirking as they walked out.

Tucker grinned as the walked, his arm around Washs waist as he got into the “wobbly” stage of drinking. “How about another drink?” Wash grinned. “Can I have another jagerbomb?” Tucker chuckled. “Sure can.” They got to the bartender who gave them a look.

Even with Tucker making them look presentable, Washs hair was a mess, his tie was gone along with his vest and his shirt was half hanging out of his pants. Tucker looked about the same but still managed to have his tie and vest but his jacket was gone and his tie was loose and hanging. Wash walked up to the bar, nearly running into it. “One jagerbomb. Wait.”

He turned to Tucker with a grin. “Husband. Would you like a drink?” He said before laughing. Tucker smiled, still holding onto him for Washs sake. “Sure. A jagerbomb for me too.” The bartender nodded. “Coming right up.”

Carolina walked up next to them with a smirk at tucker. “Drink four?” Tucker nodded. “Yep. On our way to drink five.” Wash saw her, Brighting up. “Oh Carolina!” He walked, unsteadily to her with a smile. “Tucker and me had a really good time… in the bathroom.” He then laughed, like he said something secret. Carolina grinned. “Oh I bet you did. Looks like your fifth drink is up.”

Tucker decided to bring the drinks over, handing one to Wash. “Here. Down the hatch.” Wash took it happily and drank it down quickly. Tucker had them sit down for a while, see if he can manage to control Wash now that he’s up to five drinks.

He seemed calm, like he was sobering up but he surprised Tucker. “I wanna fight Carolina. I think I could take her.” Tucker sighed. Nope. Not sobering up at all. Which is his plan but he really didn’t want to have to break up a fight. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Wash looked at him. “You don’t think I can?” “ I didn’t say that.” Wash just nodded, standing, wobbly but standing. “I’ll show you. I can fight her, you, if Maine was here I could take him down too.” Tucker bit his lip, attempting to play along. “Yes, yes you totally can but I don’t want you hurt.” “I’m not a baby. I can fight.” He turned, walking straight through the dance floor and toward Carolina on the other side of the room.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck he hopes Carolina takes it easy on him. Tucker ran to catch up.

He didn’t catch up but luckily Wash wasn’t aggressive enough to throw a sucker punch but dumb enough for forcefully turn her around.

She nearly broke his wrist before she saw who it was, letting go quickly. “Wash, what the hell?” Wash hadn’t been affected by the pain in his wrist (which Tucker will guess is probably sprained) Tucker came between them quickly.

“Carolina, he’s just drunk. We’re on the fifth drink.” Carolina nodded. “Oh.” “Yeah.” Wash was starting to get in a fighting stance. “Let’s do this little red.” Carolina just stared at him. Tucker had enough, forcefully taking him away, grabbing him around his waist and dragging him away.

“Nope. Com’on. No fights today.” Wash struggled, weakly. “I can do it, let me fight her.” “I’m sure you. Can but a wedding is not the best place for that.”

Suddenly Wash stopped. “Oh.” Tucker laughed. “Oh? Did you forget your at a wedding? Your own wedding?” Wash laughed. “I think I did.” Tucker chuckled, holding Wash around his waist. “Com’on, let’s go sit down.” “Can I have another jagerbomb?” Tucker sighed. “Sure. But this is it. After this your cut off.”

After the jagerbomb they went back to their table, Tucker getting into a heater debate with church when Carolina came up to him. “Tucker, have you seen Wash? There’s some officials here that would like a formal thank you from the two of you.” Tucker looked like a deer caught in headlights.

He looked to see Washs seat totally empty. “Would you kill me if I said no?” Carolina glared at him. “You lost your husband? At your own wedding?”

Church just shook his head. “Real classy Tucker.” Tucker glared at him. “Shut up. I’m sure he’s fine. Well just find him and sober him up, he’s a lightweight, shouldn’t take long for that.”

After ten minutes of searching and worrying and the officials getting antsy, Carolina had a better plan. She turned to Tucker. “Just follow my lead, ok?” Tucker shrugged. “Best plan we got.”

They walked up to the officials. The one, an older man, smiled as he saw Tucker. “Ah Captain Tucker, have you found your husband?” Carolina sighed. “I’m sorry but unfortunately he’s gotten sick. I think he forgot about his seafood allergy, he’s been throwing up in his bunk half this night.” “Oh that’s a shame.”

Carolina nudged Tucker to continue. “Uh Yeah, it’s sucks he can’t enjoy his own wedding. Luckily his allergy isn’t that bad, just a little sick. But thank you guys so much for all this, it was very generous of you.” “No problem at all.”

After ten minutes of bullshit Tucker went on a real search for Wash. Asked anyone if they saw him leave. The bartender ended up being the most helpful. “I saw him leave down the back hall toward where the food supplies are. He was really stumbling.” Tucker nodded. “Thank you so much.”

He went to the back hall that went around the mess hall and to the walk-in freezers and kitchen supplies.

He opened up a supply closest for canned food and saw him asleep on a sack of flour. He was both relived nothing happened and laughing that he had fallen asleep on a sack of flour. He decided not to move him and laid down next to him, falling asleep quicker than he had in a while.

The wedding was over the the sun came over a new day. Tucker was awake before wash,watching him and texting Carolina that they’re fine. Wash groaned as he woke up, wincing as he held his head. Tucker smiled. “He sleepy head, rise and shine.”

Wash winced. “Please, not so loud. My brains feel like they’re going throb our my ears.” “Sorry. Nasty hangover?” Wash barely answered, Just giving a groan as an answer.

Tucker sighed. “Well we gotta go. It’s morning and we fell asleep in the kitchen supplies closest.” Wash just stared at him. “Why are we asleep in a kitchen supply closest?” Tucker grinned as he helped him up, gently. “Oh I have stories for you.” Wash grimaced. “Oh god.” “I know, I can’t wait to tell you-“ “No, not that. I think I’m going to be sick.” Tucker winced. “Oh. Yeah, ok, let’s go.”

They managed to get to the sink. As soon as Wash saw the sink he ran, coughing and puking his guts out. Tucker just sighed, rubbing his back. Wash coughed, clearing his throat, looking about to cry. “Now I remember why I don’t drink. I get the worst hangovers.” Tucker grabbed him a towel for his mouth. “Here.” Wash took it, wiping his face, letting Tucker usher him out, using said towel to hide any lights from his eyes.

Once at their bunk Tucker had Wash change into pajamas and into bed, getting him water, crackers and pain medication. After he made sure Wash took all three he stared talking, holding him close. “You had one wild night last night.” “I must have. I barely remember anything.” “What do you remember.” “I remember the bathroom. Oh god, we had sex in the public bathroom. At our wedding!”

Wash covered his face with a groan. Tucker held him close with a smile. “Hey, I tried to stop you but I didn’t want you crying because I rejected you and I didn’t want to hurt you, you didn’t give me much choice.” Washs eyes filled with tears. “Oh god, I forced you?”

“No. You really didn’t, don’t think for a second you did. I wanted it, I really did. It was fucking hot. You get like, crazy confident when you drink.” Wash wiped the tears from his face. “I mean I guess that can be a good thing.” “You also tried to start a fight with Carolina.” Washs eyes got wide. “I What?”

 


End file.
